Uncontrollable, Irresponsible, Irresistible
by caset4
Summary: Oneshot. Lydia gets what she wants, and Scott gets what he needs. Lemons, PWP. Scott/Lydia


Set in Season 1 before things get hairy. I own none of the characters or story. A little less canon than I usually write.

It could have been the full moon. It also could've been attributed to the horny teenager thing. Scott needed fulfillment and was trying to conceal it as he stalked his prey through the halls. He couldn't entirely take a step back and think about it, he could feel his veins pulsing. With the school day coming to an immediate close, he was going to get what he needed.

Hormones abound, he felt lust in his system and wasn't interested in minimizing the issue. It was time to satiate his desire. Meaning fucking his target senseless. He turned a corner and took advantage of his reflexes, grasping her pale wrist and gently pulled her into an empty classroom.

The girl's flowered strapless dress was just too tantalizing for him. He could see a glimpse of her tight little ass, meaning her underwear probably had very little coverage. He growled to himself in approval.

Lydia raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "What are you doing?" She inquired, pacing between chairs as she dragged her finger across the desks one by one.

Scott wasn't interested in playing games. He advanced toward her. "I think you know what this is." He said plainly.

Lydia closed the shades and trailed her fingers across the blinds. "I think you've been staring me down with those stupid wolfy eyes all day. And I'd like to know why you're looking at me like that." She added with a grin as his glance followed her toned legs to the hem of her dress.

Scott smirked. "I'm tired of playing games. I need something real. Something... tangible." His knuckles grazed her thigh and she smiled lazily at him, interpreting his desire. She felt a swell of power, she currently held more control than she should of a supernatural being. Lydia planned on taking full advantage of the situation. She was curious though, questioning Scott's loyalty to Stiles. She was interested in why he would pursue a rather salacious option such as herself. Lydia didn't have trouble throwing caution to the wind to get what she wanted, but she didn't think the same usually applied to Scott McCall.

"Do you want to talk about—" Lydia began. Scott locked the door behind them and turned toward the redhead.

"Nope." Scott replied, leaning closer. "Lydia, I can't be bothered right now trying to figure out what, or why—" He faltered, looking into her eyes and gripping her leg. Lydia gasped audibly and Scott was pleased to get a rise out of her and felt his confidence surge. "I want you." he murmured.

Lydia slid her ass onto the lab bench of the darkened science classroom, feeling the need to tease Scott a little more. She crossed her legs easily, leaning forward with her hands pressed on the low table displaying her bare collarbone. Lydia could practically feel the heat Scott was exuding as he leaned against the desk across from her, the hungry look in his eyes never subsiding.

"So what you're saying, is…" Lydia paused for dramatic effect. "You want to take me, right here, regardless of the consequences." Scott looked away from her sexy lips, parted into a pout. She was so proud of herself. Bitch. He could feel the tension he was feeling building up. Whatever the cause of this lust was, he was only concerned with meeting his need.

"Yes."

Lydia leaned in even further, her soft breasts threatening to fall right out of their enclosure. She heard the faintest of noises get stuck in Scott's throat. She giggled with pleasure, taunting him with her assets until he stood to his full height, nearly six feet, towering over her.

"Enough!" he roared. She recoiled on the low desk and waited for his next move cautiously. Swiftly he grasped her legs and pulled her lower body toward him, smiling at her now serious face. Finally getting to uncover what was under her flowered dress, he watched her eyes intently as he reached beneath to touch her already wet, bare pussy. She bit her lip with a soft moan and he lost it.

Unzipping his jeans, Scott pulled out his already hard cock and kept his eyes on her. She looked slightly fearful as a reaction to his animalistic temper, but he noticed there was no hesitation to his touch. In fact, as he slipped his middle finger between her folds slowly, she bucked and leaned into him. Lydia clearly craved more, something that he was certainly able to give her. Pumping two fingers inside her, Lydia tipped her head back and surrendered as his speed increased.

Lydia's back arched and she shuddered as Scott shoved down the corset top, her bare breasts immediately taken by his strong hand. Toying with her nipple, she let out a squeak and pushed her body against his, ready for whatever he was going to dish out. Lydia knew the intensity he was feeling was certainly going to make this a uniquely powerful tryst. And Scott would not disappoint.

Scott felt his desire boil up in his stomach, churning and demanding he take action, wanting more every moment. His eyes flashed gold, and his partner took notice. Her strangled moan was the invitation Scott required.

"Do you—" Scott grunted as Lydia palmed his hard erection. Things were getting a little clouded. Lydia interpreted the question stuck in his throat.

"Can I handle it?" She stretched one long leg up perpendicular to her body, her heel passing his shoulder with ease. Lydia gazed into his golden eyes and with a husky whisper, emphasized "Yes."

Scott took no time in satisfying his craving, not letting her rescind the extended offer. He positioned himself at her entrance and slammed his member inside her, letting out a fierce moan. Lydia's eyes rolled back into her head as he fucked her, quickly building tempo and urgency. She sensed his impending orgasm and wanted to hasten hers.

Lydia reached down to touch her clit when her soft hand was slapped away by his strong one, a hand that immediately found her sensitive spot and stroked it rapidly. Faster than she thought possible, Lydia felt her climax tear through her which elicited moans from her counterpart. She screamed as her pleasure concluded with a full body shudder as he gave a final, intense thrust; his seed spilling inside her. She gasped as she felt his cum, but his reckless abandon didn't allow for shame. He smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Oops." She laughed lightly and took a deep breath.

Lydia shook her hair back, promptly pulled her dress back up, and pursed her lips. "Thanks." Taking a moment to compose herself, and without an idea of what else to say, she flounced out of the room. Leaving Scott satisfied, the pulsing of his hot desire subsiding, he wasn't sure what was next. The wolf in him was thoroughly pleased, while his human side wasn't entirely sure what had occurred, or why. He chalked this one up to the supernatural and hoped he wouldn't feel such an urge again… at least not right away.


End file.
